1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an image pickup printing device for printing characters or diagrams written on a blackboard or a wall in a street onto paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A so-called electronic-blackboard is known which is able to print onto a paper characters or diagrams written on a blackboard (in the form of a whiteboard) provided with a scanning function by using a thermal printer integrated thereto in accordance with the thus-scanned information. Another device is known which is capable of printing a copy of an original disposed at a predetermined position after reading it with a scanner thereof.
Hitherto, there have been a device which is capable of printing out the characters or diagrams written on special blackboard having a scanning function and another device capable of printing out a copy of an original disposed at a predetermined position. However, the devices of the type described above cannot acquire as information, that is, cannot print out, characters or diagrams written on an ordinary blackboard, outside wall, board or the like, and as well as a spatial sketch.